A talk with Loki
by SephShadowsxoxo
Summary: Being Thor's special someone is not just any title especially when you are the main topic at some occasion. The princess of the underworld, Sephany walks her way out only to be followed by the god of mischief himself. A sequel to Hide and Seek -Complete-


A Talk with Loki

Disclaimer: I do not own LOKI! But I own myself, Sephany is no other than me. Get over it.

A/N:Don't mind my typos I am currently writing this almost 1 am. I can't fudging sleep and this might help.)

Sephany moved her way to the Asgardian courtyard. Where she walks along the grassy path and to the little pond where she looked at her reflection. A fair girl with ebony dark hair curling down her shoulders wearing a white chiton dress with golden accessories. She was a breather, let us put that way. Thor's companions were giving her the feeling of edginess.

She found a stone bench just right by the pond facing the city. Asgard was no doubt beautiful.

"Alone, I see. Where is my brother when he should accompany you in times like this?" A man in green cape with his golden plated armoured chest walks towards her with a smile.

"Loki." She called. " What is that you mean 'times like this'?" she grinned at the Asgardian prince. " I was only seeking out for air."

"There is air all over Asgard. I don't suppose the dining hall was suffocating you." said he with a grin as he sat beside her.

"You are really wise, as what Thor had told me about you." She smiled,

"Told about me?" he asked as he watched the sun set over Asgard. " I didn't know I was a topic until now."

Sephany laughs in genuine mirth. She never thought Loki was this conversing. She thought Loki was just those silent handsome guys out there until now.

"You are really not the man I thought you are. No wonder Zabelle had affe-." She stopped herself but Loki's attention was caught by the princess that he started to stare at her. Listening intently at what words she might say.

" Why did you halt your words, princess?" Loki asked. "Is there something I need to know?"

"Loki, words about Zabelle must not come from my mouth. Let's just put that, you really won her over now." She reasoned out. Loki was not at all satisfied as heard.

"Do you have AFFECTIONS for my brother, princess?" Loki started. It was his turn now to lead.

"I-." the princess gulped. She was afraid that probably her answers might come unsure. Loki can read her like an open book.

"Doubting, I see." Loki smiled. "Why doubt? Isn't HE not PERFECT?" he continued.

"Loki, I-.

" Asgardian woman envy you for having Thor madly in love with you. Thor was afraid he might found you dead, but I guess he's confident enough to leave you in peace." Loki stands and walks a few steps forward. Waiting for the princess' respond. He was the god of mischief after all, and he wants to measure patience with her.

Sephany would want to let out a growl. He is starting to get in her nerves by not letting her finish her words. But she couldn't blame him, he is the god of mischief. What would she expect? She let out a sigh and walks to his side.

"You are starting to get in my nerves now Loki. You spoke of death when you are talking to the Princess of the Underworld. " she taunted.

"Ahh yes, you would reap my soul." He chuckled. Though, Seph had hinted a little nervous tone behind that.

"Yes, I would." She said firmly. "And by the way, you can't have me mad. You are not worse than the subjects I rule."

"I was basically holding back." Loki turned with a smile curling on his lips. "I don't want my brother have Mjolnir in against my face!" He stopped to give a chuckle and bows. "Your majesty." He added.

"As do I, Loki Odinson." Seph grinned. " I wouldn't want Zabelle hating me for reaping you. Your highness." She curtsied.

The two royalties laugh in unison. The formality was too much to handle.

The two ends their laugh with a few giggle and then fell silent realizing none of them have dominated each other's talking.

Loki cleared his throat and started. "Have you got enough time to SEEK THY AIR, your highness?"

He lend out an arm, completely being a gentlemen.

"As for you, my liege, I had found more than that." She exclaimed and holds his arm. Loki escorts her back to the dining hall.

-END-

A/N: yes it was rather short and cute. And guess what? I am sleepy. So yeah.. kudos ^_^


End file.
